Billy Crocker
' Crocker, Billy ' Appears in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'General Description:' A thin man with hair as dark as Jimmy Jay's was white.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 107 *'Hair:' Dark *'Address:' Mississippi *'Relationships:' Unnamed son and daughter *'Occupation:' Manager employed by the Church of Eternal Light History *He has two grown children and is a widower; his wife died in a vehicular accident six years ago.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 151 **His daughter is a professional mother, living in Alabama with her husband and two minor daughters.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 151 **His son is on the EL payroll, and is married to a woman employed as a publicist for EL.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 151 *His and the Jenkins family sometimes vacationed together when his wife was alive. According to Sam Wright, she made the best potato salad in Mississippi.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 166 **He also fished with Jimmy Jay.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 166 Homicide Information *Victims **Jimmy Jay Jenkins *Billy said Jimmy Jay had strayed, and was straying farther and farther off the path; he often wrote his sermons and preached under the influence of alcohol.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 187 *He said it was only a matter of time before his sins were discovered. Sins that could have irreparably damaged all the work that came before. The church is bigger than any of them and must be protected.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 188 *Billy obtained the cyanide from a dealer of illegals, in the underground of Times Square; he added it to the third bottle of water that was onstage.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 189, 190 *Billy said he believed he was doing God's work but now feels he was misled.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 190 Interesting Facts *He worked for Jimmy Jay for twenty-three years (since c. 2037) and said they were friends; Jimmy Jay was his spiritual adviserSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 121 and Billy said that he loved him.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 189 *After Jimmy Jay's death, Crocker stands to inherit some of his personal effects, one million dollars, and the responsibility of managing the church in the manner Jimmy Jay wished.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 122 **He's in charge of booking appearances, clearing the venues, scheduling all of Jenkins's appointments, and securing his transportation.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 151 *He is doing well financially even while pumping a full twenty percent of his income back into EL coffers annually. His home in Mississippi is virtually next door to Jenkins, while he maintains a smaller second home near the married daughter (in Alabama).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 151 *Billy confirmed that Jimmy Jay was having an affair - he said that he believed Jimmy Jay had affairs with six women over the years.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 168 Billy has feelings for Jolene Jenkins but she's totally oblivious to it.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 169 *When he went to Cop Central to confess, Luke Goodwin and Samuel Wright accompanied him; Luke as his spiritual adviser, Sam as his representative.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 184 *After his arrest, Peabody put him on suicide watch.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 191 References Crocker, Billy Crocker, Billy Crocker, Billy Crocker, Billy